Dimensional Clash
by roboblob
Summary: My rendition of Clash of the Red Rangers. This version still follows the storyline of the movie, except General Gut and the army aren't in this. The other RPM rangers appear too. So let's see, the evil Professor Cog arrives in the main Power Ranger dimension to further pollute his dimension. Seems about right. Rated K plus because this is a children's show. Power Rangers is.
1. Chapter 1: The Road to Panorama

**A/N: My version of ****_Clash of the Red Rangers._**** It was a decent storyline, but it would've been better if Saban had waited for the Union contracts with Disney to expire. So, this story follows the same basic storyline without the Nighlok army. There are also scenes with the other RPM rangers interacting with the Samurai rangers. Also, Bulk and Spike make an appearance. So, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Oh, and for RPM, it's after "If Venjix Won."**

**For Samurai, it's after the Super Samurai episode "The Strange Case of the Munchies."**

* * *

Location: The Garage

Time: 3:00 PM

Date: March 17, 2012

Flynn is making a smoothie while listening to music; Dillon, Summer, and Ziggy are paying pool, Gem and Gemma are with Dr. K doing whatever it is they're doing, and Scott is grieving.

Scott punches a wall. "I can't believe he caught me off guard!" He yells. "Look Scott, we all make mistakes. Don't let this one beat you this bad." Summer comforts. "I know that. But he said that he was off to another dimension. That dimension might not have had any Venjix virus attack. Maybe, not even a Venjix. I can't let Professor Cog destroy that dimension.I don't want them to end up like us. I have to track him down."

"Well, how are you going to track him down? It's not like we have a transmitter or anything." Ziggy asks. The door to Dr. K's lab opens, and out pops everyone's favorite, boom happy, fraternal twins: Gem and Gemma. "Actually," Gemma announces, "during our initial fight..." Gem continues her sentence, "...Dr. K had us put a device that could..." "...track down the Professor."

"Why would she do that?" Dillon asks.

"Because, well, she had..."

"...her suspicions."

"So, where is he?" Scott asks. Dr. K steps out. "I located him in Dimension 1-9-9-3. From scanning the area, I found out that there were other rangers fighting evil for nearly 2 decades." She explains.

"More rangers? That's great! They could help!" Ziggy smiles. "That's what I'm hoping for." Scott tells him. "How do I get there?" "The PaleoZord is still damaged, so it can't take you there." Dr. K explains. "But there is a subway station somewhere in the Wastelands. It can definitely take you to that dimension."

"Wait, if we had a subway system that could travel through dimensions, why are we here then?" Ziggy asks. "Would you want an entire city running off into the wastelands of Earth to get to a dimension traveling subway station that has high toxic radiation levels to the point where they might pass out and never wake up, Ranger Green?" Dr. K answers. Ziggy says nothing until, "Sorry I asked."

Scott hops into his car. "We're coming with you." Flynn tells him. Flynn finally took his headphones off while Dr. K was talking to Ziggy. "No, you have to stay here in case of an Attack Bot." Scott orders. "Scott, we're a team. We have to go in case you can't handle it." Summer tells him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Scott says. "Believe me guys, I will. It's not going to be like that General Shifter incident." "Well, fearless leader, go." Dillon says. "Summer, I'm putting you in charge. I'll see you guys later." Scott drives out.

"I hope he'll be alright." Summer hopes. "It's Scott. He'll be fine. You know he goes out into the Wastelands to think." Dillon comforts her. "Guess you and him are similar in a way then."

* * *

Location: The Wastelands

Time: 3:50 PM

"RPM, get in gear!" Scott morphs into the RPM Ranger Series Operator Red. He grabs the radiation scanner. "Better take this just in case." After walking around, he locates the subway station. "I'm going to have to act fast in that dimension." He steps into a subway car, and it heads off."

* * *

Location: Sanzu River

Time: 4:00 PM

Having located an entrance to the river on accident, Professor Cog arrives on the boat. "Ooh ah ooh! Who are you?" Asks Octoroo. "Some mechanical intruder." Serrator points. "My name is Professor Cog. I come from a different dimension. My master, Venjix, seeks your help." Cog explains. "What could he possibly want for help?" Master Xandred asks.

"We just need your water. Hand it over!" Cog answers. "Hey! Show some respect!" Octoroo yells. "You'll get my respect once I get the water! I will poison the remaining humans from my dimension with it so that machines will rule!" "What do you have in return?" Serrator asks.

"My offer in exchange? The destruction of those Samurai Power Rangers." Cog answers. "With them gone, the city will be in fear. The Sanzu River will overflow and the Nighlok invasion will begin!" "You know a lot about us. How do you know our motives?" Xandred asks. "I looked you up."

* * *

Location: Subway Station

Time: 4:00 PM

Around that time, Scott finds his way into Dimension 1-9-9-3. He scans the area. "Looks like I can breathe here. Better not demorph so I'll have energy in my morpher." He walks into the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: After all that, everything is the same. You know, until I put chapter 2 up. That's when the Samurai rangers appear. I'm skipping the bridge fight since there wouldn't be much change.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Barracuda Fish Kabobs

**A/N: Let's see, we start off at the Shiba house after the rangers meet Scott. Then, we look in on Antonio and his fishing. And then they fight Professor Cog for the first time.**

* * *

Location: Shiba House

Time: 4:30 PM

Mentor Ji is seen polishing his bike. The rangers enter through the gate. "Who's this?" He asks. "That's what we're gonna find out." Jayden answers. They enter, and Scott comments on how they're old school. "I'll go get started on dinner." Mia hurriedly says as she rushes into the kitchen. "Don't eat what she makes." Kevin tells Ranger Red while Mike makes a barfing motion.

"Alright, Scott. Cut to the chase. Educate us." Jayden says. "Yeah, why don't you demorph and tell us about yourself? Make yourself at home while you're at it." Emily adds.

"Okay, well, in my dimension, a smart computer virus took over most of the world. It made robots to help in the destruction. We've been forced to live in a domed city to avoid the toxic atmosphere that they created. They keep infiltrating the city, but my team and I always stop them." Scott explains. "I'm here to hunt down one of his robots, Professor Cog. He plans to find a way to help robots rule my dimension and wipe out every last human being."

"He must be with Master Xandred." Jayden thinks. "Maybe. How dirty is that Sanzu River water you guys were telling me about?" Scott asks. "Don't know." Mike answers. "No living being can enter. They must become a Nighlok or be engulfed into darkness to enter." "We believe it's really polluted though. Why do you ask?" Kevin asks. "He may be asking Xandred for some of the water." Scott answers. "And to answer your question, I can't demorph."

"Why not?" Emily asks. "If I do, all the energy will deplete from my morpher, and I wouldn't be able to morph until I got to my dimension." Scott answers. "The oxygen in this dimension is safe for me to breathe though. Well, it's been a long day. Is there any place I can have some privacy?" "Yeah, there's a spare room down the hall." Jayden answers. "Thanks." Scott walks into the spare room.

Mike expresses his distrust for Scott, and Emily makes him look stupid.

* * *

Location: Sanzu River

Time: 4:10 PM

"The rangers in this dimension are tough, so I called someone in to help. Sergeant Tread!" Xandred yells. Tread arrives on the boat. "You rang?" "Go help this, uhh, robot." "Fine." "Thank you Master Xandred. With the three of us, those rangers won't stand a chance. I've got word that Venjix even had an accomplice of mine attack one now for a special purpose." Cog thanks.

"He seems to have shown some respect." Serrator whispers to Octoroo, who nods.

* * *

Location: Waterfront

Time: 4:12 PM

Antonio is grilling up his "Baby Barracuda Fish Kabobs" for the comic relief of the season, Bulk and Spike. "Hey, thanks for treating us, man." Bulk thanks. "No problem. You guys did help catch the fish, so it was the least I could do." Antonio replies. "I wonder what this will taste like." Spike wonders. "Don't worry, I've had good reviews from some of my friends." Antonio assures him.

After a few minutes, the baby barracudas are finished and served. "Gentlemen, are you ready to challenge your taste buds?" Antonio asks. "Are we ever?" They both excitedly shout. "Then get ready for a really golden meal!" They then gobble down on the deliciousness that is Baby Barracuda Fish Kabobs. "This is great!" Spike smiles. "You think so?" Antonio smiles back. "Yeah! This is a great meal!" Bulk appreciates.

They then hear some sort of mechanical whirring. They turn to see a woman with an electronic interface on her face. With her, she has about more than a dozen robots with laser blasters. The comic duo are freaked out by the sight of the robots. "Take the food and run." Antonio whispers."What about you?" Spike asks. "I'll be fine. Come back tomorrow afternoon for more fishing." Antonio answers.

"Let's roll, Spikey." Bulk says. The two run away with their meals. Once they were out of sight, Antonio asks, "Who are you supposed to be?" The woman answers, "Tenaya. Generation 15. Venjix human infiltration attack bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final-" "Yeah, if you came to fight, just fight. Not talk."

"Are you a Samurai ranger?" Tenaya asks. "Maybe." Antonio answers. "Are you working with the Nighlok?" "Maybe."

"Actually, let's talk. What do you plan on doing?"

"I am here to observe the Samurai Power Rangers to see their abilities. Then, an accomplice of mine will send you, your team, and another ranger into a different dimension while he works on a secret project." She then looks up into the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"The sky, obviously. Grinders! Go!" The Grinders charge at Antonio.

"Gold Power!" He morphs into the gold Samurai ranger, grabs LZ, and fights. He's capable of holding off the Grinders until Scott comes. "Street Saber!" The Street Saber appears. He looks to see Tenaya. "Tenaya!" She turns to see Ranger Red. "Ah, Ranger Red. How nice to see you again. And how nice for you not to see me." Tenaya taunts then disappears. "Where'd she go?" Antonio asks himself.

Scott then jumps into battle to help Antonio. He then leads the Grinders away from Antonio. "Jayden, is that a new helmet?" Antonio asks. He then turns to LightZord. "That wasn't Jayden, was it?" LZ flashes. Antonio runs after Ranger Red to see him in more action.

* * *

Location: Warehouses near the Waterfront

Time: 4:20 PM

Antonio arrives to see Scott having a 1-on-1 battle with Professor Cog. The other Samurai rangers arrive. "Antonio!" Emily shouts. "Guys, who are those guys? What's going on?" Antonio asks. "Fight first, questions later." Jayden says. "Okay!" They charge into battle to help Scott.

The battle is pretty much unchanged from the aired TV version. Cog summarizing his plan, taunting Ranger Red, the Hypno Bolts, and the Fender Vortex. Let's move the story along from when they shield Jayden and Scott.

"Fender Vortex!" Professor Cog yells. He throws a ball of purple energy at the two red rangers lying on the ground. Suddenly, the other samurai jump in to save them. "Jayden!" Emily yells. "We got this!" Kevin assures them. "It's up to you..." Mia begins. "...to school the Professor!" Mike finishes. "Now, get out of here guys!" Antonio yells.

The force of the vortex sucks the Samurai in while the reds are thrown into the water. An invisible Tenaya 15 jumps into the vortex as well. "Well, that takes care of 5 of them. The Hypno Bolts will do those red rangers good. Sergeant Tread!" Cog yells. Tread appears from a crevice. "Yo." He greets. "I took care of 5 of the Samurai rangers. I have the red rangers under my Hypno Bolt spell. That will ensure that they destroy each other." Cog explains.

"Against their will?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Location: Sanzu River

Time: 5:01 PM

The Grinders are seen pouring buckets of water into some vacuum machine. The vacuum machine is seen blowing the Sanzu water into a dimensional crack that Cog had made. "Now, with the Grinders filling up a new Venjix palace I built, both dimensions will become polluted, and robots can rule!"

* * *

**A/N: With that, all the "as seen on TV" stuff is done. The next few chapters will take place in Corinth, so there's gonna be originality now. So, why was Tenaya 15 observing the Samurai's capabilities? The question will be answered sometime later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Are We?

**A/N: This story is coming fast. Anyway, let's take a change from the TV version, and look in on what the Samurai rangers were doing in the RPM dimension. And then the last part is inspired by a scene from the _Avengers_.**

* * *

Location: Wastelands

Time: 5:10 PM

Antonio is the first one to wake up. He looks at their environment. All there is is sand. And the occasional metal scrap. He tries to wake up the other rangers. "Guys, wake up!" Nothing. He grabs LZ. "LightZord Battle Disk Scattershot!" The LightZord launches a plethora of disks at the rangers. This wakes them up.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mike rubs his temples. "Where are we?" Emily asks. "I think we're in the middle of nowhere." Kevin answers. "Scott said that this is his dimension, right?" Mia asks. They all nod. "We should find that domed city he was telling us about." "Domed city? What are you talking about?" Antonio asks. "We'll explain on the way."

"Hey, where's our Samuraizers?" Mike asks after patting his butt. "My Samurai Morpher is missing too!" Antonio yelps. "Maybe they got thrown out of our reach when we got here. If we head straight, maybe we could find them." Kevin says. "Good idea." Mike tells him. They then start to wander the Wastelands that is Earth.

After what seemed like a few hours, they see the dome. "Hey! There it is!" Mike notices. They head faster towards it. They then hear mechanical whirring. "Don't tell me. Are we being ambushed by Grinders?" Mike asks. They turn behind them to see Tenaya, some Grinders, and some robot. "So we meet again gold ranger." Tenaya taunts. "So we do." Antonio quips.

"Who are you?" Mike asks. "Tenaya. Generation 15 human infiltration attack bot. I am thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final stage in-" Tenaya gets cut off again by Antonio. "Just tell us what you're doing here." "I am here to see your destruction will Explosion Bot."

"Explosion Bot? That's kind of a stupid name." Kevin scoffs. "It's not so stupid once it gets done with you." Tenaya taunts again. "Attack." The Grinders charge. The rangers take out their swords out of nowhere and fight them off. They're actually doing pretty good despite what Scott told them. "Who said that our swords won't cut them?" Mike smiles. Once they were done with them, they turn to the Explosion Bot.

"Time for the big game." Mia announces. They take out air from their pockets. Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Mike shout, "Go Go Samurai!" Antonio shouts, "Gold Power!" Nothing happens. "Oh yeah, no morphing devices." Mia remembers. "Well donkey poo." Emily curses. "I'm pretty sure we can still take him." Antonio confidently says. The others shrug and fight anyway. They are overpowered by Explosion Bot.

"Guess we can't." "And now, you will see Explosion Bot's true power." Tenaya tells them. Explosion Bot snaps its fingers, and an explosion appears right in front of the rangers' faces. "Run!" Mike yells. They start to run to the domed city for shelter. As they run, explosions follow. "Was he inspired by a Michael Bay film?" Mike asks. "We have to get to the city! Faster!" Mia shouts.

They see the whole dome now. "Look! The gates!" Emily shouts. An explosion blocks their path, and they are thrown to the ground in recoil. The Explosion Bot appears again. "I think an explosion is gonna come soon. Somewhere very close by." Kevin fears. "You don't say?" Mike asks. It is about to snap its fingers, but the sound of a motorcycle distracts it from doing so. The motorcycle jumps on it. The driver parks the motorcycle and begins to fight the Attack Bot.

Two more vehicles arrive. A Scottish man tells Mike, Emily, and Mia to hop into his car, while some other guy in black tells Kevin and Antonio to get in his. Both cars drive into the city. The next few lines of dialogue are interchanged between the two cars. "But what about her?" Antonio asks. "She'll be fine." The man answers. "Call me Dillon. My friend in the blue Hummer is Flynn."

"Then who's the girl?" Mike asks. "That's our second-in-command, Summer." Flynn answers. "Where's your leader?" Mia asks. "Other places." Dillon answers. "Ziggy, Gem, Gemma. Your cue is now." Flynn tells someone over his phone. "Roger that!" A man's voice answers. The cars enter the city, and everyone exits the cars. "Stay here." Flynn tells the Samurai. A man with frizzy, brown hair and two Asians arrive to meet up with Dillon and Flynn.

"Let's go." Dillon tells them. They nod, run, then scream, "RPM, get in gear!" They all transform into Power Rangers. The Samurai are shocked. "They morphed!" Kevin yells. "They're Power Rangers!" Antonio squeals. "They even have a gold one!" "And a silver one." Mike notes. "Could they be?" Mia wonders. "Scott's team?" Emily asks.

They watch from the inside as the blue, yellow, green, gold, and silver rangers battle Explosion Bot. The black ranger is fighting off Tenaya. Antonio notices something on the ground near the snack shop. "Hey guys!" Antonio screams. "What?" They ask. Antonio runs to the snack shop and brings back some phone devices. "Our Samuraizers!" Emily gleefully yells. "And my Samurai Morpher!" Antonio cuddles with it. "Let's go help them." Mia orders.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! HA!"

They join the other Power Rangers. "More rangers?" Yellow asks. "That must be why there's no Grinders around." Blue theorizes. Mike tackles the Explosion Bot to the ground. Mia and Emily slash it with their swords. Kevin and Antonio help Black with Tenaya. "I got this. Go help the others." Black tells them. They recognize that voice as Dillon's.

Tenaya turns invisible. "Great! Not again!" Antonio yells. "Again?" Kevin and Dillon ask. Meanwhile, the two greens and two yellows kick the Attack Bot back to the ground. Blue takes out, what he calls, his "Turbo Canon." He shoots the Explosion Bot. "Does that mean..." Silver starts. "...it's boom time?" Gold finishes. "You are go for boom time." A girl's voice answers over Yellow's phone. Mia, on the other hand, is finding Tenaya.

"Cloud Hatchet. Ice mode!" Gold and Silver slash the Explosion Bot, and it is destroyed. Tenaya reappears behind Mia. "I will be back. With more powerful Attack Bots to do you in. Just you wait rangers." Tenaya speeds back to wherever.

The rangers face each other. "Could you be Scott's team by any chance?" Mia asks. "We'll explain later. Come follow us." Yellow orders. The Samurai shrug and walk into the domed city named Corinth.

* * *

Location: The Garage

Time: 7:50 PM

"Power down." All the rangers power down to reveal themselves. They greet each other.

"I'm Flynn McAlistair."

"Summer Landsdown."

"Ziggy Grover."

"Dillon." "No last name?" Mike asks. "Be nice." Emily reiterates. "No last name."

"And we're Gem..." "...and Gemma!" The boom happy twins show extremely forced smiles. "Anyone else creeped out that they might share a brain?" Mike asks. The Samurai rangers raise their hands. "Mike." Emily scolds while she raises her hand. "It's okay." "We get that..." "...a lot."

"Well, I'm Mia Watanabe."

"Antonio Garcia, fisherman at best."

"Mike." "No last name?" Dillon asks. "Heh. Very funny." Mike scoffs.

"Emily."

"Kevin."

"Alright, first thing's first. How do you know Scott?" Flynn asks. "We sort of ran into him in our dimension." Mia explains. "Your dimension?" Summer asks. "Yes, our dimension. Scott explained to us about the different dimensions." "Are you guys the only rangers?" "No, there have been plenty more. Except, they're all retired and living normal lives." Kevin explains. "Are you guys the only rangers?"

"The first team."

"The first team?" Emily asks.

"Yes. Up until now, there was no evil threat to the world. It was only a year ago when Venjix stated its attack on mankind. We may be the last of mankind. That's why Venjix attacks the city with his Attack Bots."

"Attack Bots?" Mia asks.

"You know that robot that Tenaya had with her?" Dillon asks. They nod. "That was an Attack Bot." "Would Professor Cog be an Attack Bot as well?" Antonio asks. "Not exactly." A girl's voice answers. "And that's Dr. K." Ziggy puts his arm around her. "Don't touch me." Dr. K quickly says. He puts his arm back on his side. "I am their mentor." "Mentor?" Mike asks. "No offense, but aren't you younger than them?"

"Thank you! I've been trying to get someone to vouch for me on that." Ziggy immediately thanks. Dr. K shoots a mean look at the two greens. "I'm their mentor. I can tell you that Professor Cog is not your ordinary Attack Bot." "What is he then?" Kevin asks. "He's a Venjix general." "Oh, never would have guessed."

"How did you guys even end up here anyway?" Ziggy asks. "Well, we were battling Cog with Scott, and then he launched, what he called, a 'Fender Vortex' at him and our leader, Jayden. We blocked the way, and got sent to here." Mia explains. LZ flickers and flashes.

"Don't worry, you'll get back to your dimension soon." Dr. K addresses the lantern. "How did you know what it was saying?" Antonio asks. "It's simple Morse code. All it said was, 'We have to get back to save our dimension.'" "Mind giving me a Morse code sheet so I can understand it better?"

There is a knock on the door. "Pizza!" A voice yells. "Sweet. Dinner!" Ziggy rushes to the door. He pays for the pizza and brings it to the kitchen area.

After a few minutes, everyone but Kevin was enjoying a slice of Jungle Karma Pizza. He was enjoying some of Antonio's grilled sea bass. Ziggy walks to Kevin. "Hey, Kev. Why don't you just have a slice?" He asks. "No thanks." Kevin answers. Mike swallows some soda. "He's working on a 'strict samurai diet.' He can't eat anything unhealthy." Mike explains.

"Oh come on, Kev. Have a slice. I'm sure all samurai had to eat some unhealthy stuff during a war." Ziggy tries to convince.

"No thanks, Zig. There was no unhealthy foods back in the old days. Samurai just ate an overabundance of food." Kevin explains. "Whatever. I'm gonna enjoy this."

Antonio and Dillon were talking about Tenaya. "Well, you see, I was serving some baby barracuda fish kabobs to two of my friends when she arrived. She said that she had to observe me and the other Samurai rangers fighting. That way she can see our abilities. I have no idea why she would do that." Antonio explains. "Plus, she does this long introduction of herself. It's so annoying." "She's my sister." Dillon smirks.

"Annoying...ly golden." Antonio defends. "Thought so." Summer comes out of Dr. K's lab. "Dillon, it's time." She tells him. "See you later." Dillon tells Antonio. He walks into Dr. K's lab with Summer. LZ flashes and flickers again. Using the sheet Dr. K gave him, Antonio translates this as, "What are they doing?" "Och, well, Dillon has Venjix robotic implants." Flynn answers. "He and Tenaya were prisoners at a Venjix factory."

"A factory? What for?" Mike asks. "To turn humans into robot hybrids. That's what happened to Tenaya." Ziggy answers. Gem and Gemma being their explanation. "You see..."...everyday, Dr. K scans Dillon's body..." "...in order to see if the virus..." "...had spread in his body." "Lately, it's been going up..." "...and up..."...and up. Slowly, though." "Then why is Summer there? And what happens when the virus speeds up the spreading?" Emily asks.

"Well, we don't know exactly what will happen if it does, but we can guess that he'll become an Attack Bot." Flynn answers. "And Summer's only there to comfort him." Ziggy finishes. "Aw, how sweet." Mia smiles."I wish my Prince Charming would comfort me if I was in trouble. Maybe the other way around too." "Mia has this dream to be married to the perfect guy." Mike tells the RPM rangers while Mia fantasizes.

Emily smiles at Mike. Flynn, Gem, and Gemma take note of this. Flynn gestures the boom happy twins to not talk about it. They nod their heads while showing actual, real smiles.

* * *

Location: Shiba House

Time: 8:30 PM

"You fight like an amateur!" Jayden yells. "You fight like an arrogant pest who stomps on his comrades!" Scott retorts. Ji facepalms. They've been at this for hours. They didn't even eat dinner yet.

"Take off the suit, and what are you?" Jayden asks. "Air Force pilot, man trying to save people from genocide, a son who can never get his father's approval, and a little brother whose older brother that he looked up to died in the heat of the war against Venjix."

"I know guys worth more than that. My whole entire family. You waste your attacks, you show off your moves, and you have a light attitude towards battle."

"That's just me acting quick to save your dimension."

"We don't need your help. We never did!"

"Your swords won't cut the metal! You need my help!"

"No we don't!"

They walk into their rooms. "This is going to be a long night." Ji sighs as he walks into his room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, but the _Avengers_ inspired conversations aren't over yet. Just you wait. Now, I know I should've put the Garage scenes in a next chapter, but then this chapter would be too short. So what does Tenaya and Venjix have planned? You'll definitely find out next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Division

**A/N: And here's where the action starts. At least, some of it. Let's see, the next few chapters will exclusively be in the RPM dimension. This is gonna be a short chapter.  
**

* * *

Location: Venjix Palace

Time: 2:50 AM

Date: March 18, 2012

"Now, we must test their abilities on these three Attack Bots." Venjix says. "Why couldn't we just wait for the sun to rise?" General Crunch asks. "It's pointless to test their abilities when they haven't had enough sleep!" Venjix fires a laser at him from its tube. Crunch is torn into pieces. Kilobyte laughs.

"So what happens after you're done testing?" Kilobyte asks.

"I shall upgrade these Attack Bots to fit their abilities. That way, they can lost to themselves." Venjix answers.

"And then, we download you into a flash drive and head over to the next dimension where Professor Cog has built another Venjix Palace for you to rule." Tenaya adds. "Exactly my plan." Venjix, um, smirks. I mean, he's in a giant tube. He's a flashing red light, so. I'm not sure how he can smirk.

* * *

Location: The Garage

Time: 3:05 AM

The RPM rangers were fast asleep in their rooms. The Samurai rangers used Symbol Power to make beds for themselves in the Garage. The alarm rings. "Ugh. It's too early!" Mike yells. He falls out of bed. "Ow."

The 11 rangers gather in K's lab. "There seems to be three of them. All in separate sectors of the city." Dr. K explains. "Which sectors?" Gemma asks. "The first one is in Sector 25 where the costume warehouse is. The second one is in Sector 12 where the abandoned movie lot is." Dr. K answers before she is interrupted by Ziggy.

"The abandoned movie lot? Isn't that the dark and scary place where it's especially dark and scary in the dead of the night? That abandoned movie lot?" He frantically asks. "We have no other abandoned movie lot." Dr. K answers. "Oh, how wonderful." Ziggy gulps. Dr. K rolls her eyes and locates the last Attack Bot. "The last one is in the junkyard in Sector 2." "I vote I go there." Ziggy quickly raises his hand.

"You wouldn't go to an abandoned movie lot, but you'd go to a junkyard?" Kevin asks. "Well, that's where the moon shines the most." Ziggy answers. "Ranger Green, could it be that your fear of the dark is causing you to not go to a movie lot where the sets are still intact and the costume department is still open?" Dr. K asks. "I never said that I was scared." Ziggy retorts. "You sure are showing signs of it."

"I guess we should split up." Mia says. Flynn whispers to Summer. "Okay, Mike and Emily, you'll go to the movie lot with Flynn. Dillon, keep an eye on Flynn just in case." Summer orders. "Just in case of what?" Dillon asks. "Oh, nothing." Flynn answers.

"Gem and Gemma, go with Antonio to the costume warehouse." Summer tells the metallic colored rangers. "I'll go along with them. I'm one for costume parties." Mia volunteers. "Alright. That just leaves me, Kevin, and Ziggy to go to the junkyard." Summer says.

"Why would Venjix launch 3 Attack Bots at the same time?" Gem asks. "Probably for more testing." Antonio answers. "In any case, you should go now." Dr. K orders. "Mind if we borrow this?" Mike asks Antonio while holding LightZord. "Go right ahead." Antonio answrs. LZ flickers and flashes. Antonio scrambles to get the piece of paper. "He says, 'I won't let you down.'" Dr. K speaks for LZ.

"Oh. Thanks." Antonio says as he hands Emily the Morse code paper. They head into the Garage to go. Summer, Kevin, and Ziggy take Dillon's car."Oh come on! Why my car?" Dillon asks as Summer drives away. "Well, lad, there's still an extra seat here." Flynn offers. Dillon reluctantly hops in.

"I guess we're going on foot." Antonio says as the only thing left is Summer's motorcycle. "Oh, don't worry. Sector 25..." "...isn't that far." Mia takes out her Samuraizer. "Symbol Power! Nissan!" She writes a symbol for a car, and a pink Nissan appears.

"Who knows how to drive? I only ride horses."Mia asks. "We can only fly." Gem explains. "Guess I have to go." Antonio sighs. "Hop in."They enter the car. "Muy fantastico! Infinite gas!" Antonio yells. He drives away.

* * *

Location: The Mountains

Time: 3:00 AM

General Tread walks up to Professor Cog. "What's the status report on the red rangers?" He asks. "My Hypno Bolts have turned them against one another. Sooner or later they will destroy each other, and both worlds shall be under the rule of evil!" Cog answers. "Why haven't they destroyed each other already?" "The good in them is still trying to stop that from happening." "I see." Tread looks at the ground.

"Professor, what's the point of kidnapping these two if the red rangers are against each other?" Tread asks. "Samurai are smart. They could use their whatever power to wear the spell off. So, I took the liberty to kidnap these two in their sleep. They're friends with the rangers. So they'll have to surrender to save their friends' lives." Cog answers as he looks at the two guys he kidnapped.

One is a bald, fat dude. The other is a skinny kid with crazy hair. Both are asleep. "They're friends of the rangers?" Tread asks. "Surprisingly, yes. The fat one has history with past ranger teams." Cog answers. "What are their names?" "Bulk and Spike."

* * *

**A/N: This one pretty much slows things down a bit. The next chapter will focus on the costume warehouse. Then, we'll see what goes on in the movie lot. And finally, the action heats up in the junkyard.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Golden Christmas

**A/N: And we start off with the costume warehouse! Watch as Mia, Antonio, Gem, and Gemma test out their abilities of disguise when up against the Attack Bot here.**

**Also known as "The Boom Happy Twins, the Golden Fisherman, and the Big Sister."**

* * *

Location: Costume Warehouse

Time: 3:20 AM

When Antonio parks and they hop out of the car, the car disappears. "Where did..." "...the car go?" "That's how Symbol Power works. The spell wears off when it isn't needed." Mia explains. "Sounds cool." Gem says. Antonio finds a fuse box and lights the warehouse. They enter the warehouse. They see costumes ranging from really crappy store knock offs to awesome store products. "Fantastico!" Antonio shouts.

"Why is there just a giant warehouse of costumes?" Mia asks. "It's for Halloween or other holidays." Gem answers. "Come on," Gemma grabs Mia's hands, "let's go try on some costumes." The two girls find costumes and go to a changing room. Gem and Antonio look at each other, and then look back at the changing room doors.

The two come out wearing Mrs. Claus costumes. "Muy fantastico ladies!" Antonio yells with Gem nodding. The girls look at each other; then at the boys. "You too!" They push the two golds into the men's changing room. They throw Santa Claus costumes at them. The golds come out wearing the Santa suits.

"This is a golden look on me!" Antonio admires. "And this looks explosive on me!" Gem starts making explosion noises, and Gemma joins in.

"BOOM!"

"BANG!"

"PUSSGHHSHSHHHHHH!"

"POOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH!"

"What's with them?" Antonio asks. Mia shrugs. "Let's see what else there is." Mia suggests. "This is so much fun." They start to walk around in a group, but are stopped when they feel guns behind their backs. "Don't move." A male voice commands.

"I take that back." Mia says as they raise their hands. "It's not all that fun." "Not anymore." Antonio adds. "Don't talk unless we tell you to." A female voice orders. "Who are you?" "Well, as you can see," Antonio begins, "we're Santa Claus!" "Don't play dumb!" The male voice raises his voice. "I am Santa Claus!"

"Santa Bot, dearie." The female voice corrects. The rangers are surprised. "Dearie, be careful. They're an odd bunch." The Series Operators take out their guns while the Samurai take out their swords. The boom happy twins have the female bot, Mrs. Bot, at gun point. She has the twins at the same.

The Samurai have the Santa Bot at sword point while he has them at gun point. "Just who are you?" Santa Bot asks. "We're a traveling Christmas Caroler Group!" Mia quickly answers. "Call us..." Gemma begins. "...The Christmas Rangers!" Gem finishes. "Me and him are the Golden Duo!" Antonio puts his arm around Gem. "He's the Gold Star, and I'm the Gold Fisherman."

"The girls are called 'Girl Power.'" Gem introduces. "Silver Bells and the Pink Big Sister." "Alternatively," Gemma walks next to Gem, "we're the Boom Happy Twins!" "And we're the Samurai." Mia refers to herself and Antonio. The two Clauses look at each other and nod. They look back at the "Christmas Rangers."

"If you are carolers, sing us a song." Santa Bot orders. "Uhh." Mia thinks. She widens her eyes after she thinks of something.

"Deck the face with lots of slashes. Samura-i-zer. Go Go Samurai!" She morphs and slashes her sword at the two Attack Bots. Gem andGemma smile.

"Tis the season to be destroyed. Boom boom bang bang bang. RPM, get in gear!" The twins morph and shoot lasers from their Sky Shift Blazer.

"Don me now, my golden apparel! Samurai Morpher. Gold Power!" Antonio morphs and kicks the Attack Bots to the ground. Gem and Gemma take their Cloud Hatchets out.

"Troll the ancient Yuletide couple! Spin Sword Double Slash! Ice Mode! HYA!" They manage to damage the Attack Bots.

"I knew they were an odd bunch!" Mrs. Bot yells. "Let's get them!" The Attack Bots charge. The rangers speed through the aisles to run. The twins use the boxes and the costumes to take the fight outside.

Gemma finds a pole on the ground. She uses it to attack Mrs. Bot. Mrs. Bot is at critical damage after taking multiple hits to the everywhere from the pole. Gem finishes her off with Ice Mode. "Time to send you..." "...back to the North Pole!"

Back inside, the Samurai rangers are having trouble using their swords. Mia inserts a Power Disk on her Spin Sword. "Sky Fan!" They finally make some considerable damage on the Santa Bot. Antonio starts to use hyper speed attacks after yelling, "Barracuda Bite!"

Mia kicks the Santa Bot outside. "You've been naughty robots this year." Mia scolds. The four find coal. "Only coal for you!" Antonio shouts. They throw the coal at the Attack Bots, who spontaneously combust.

"That was..." "...random."

"Didn't Dr. K say that there were 3 bots in separate locations?" Antonio asks. "Yeah." Mia answers. "Why did we get two bots?" He asks again. Just then, the Attack Bots stand up and fist bump. "What the?" Mia asks. There is a flash, and the Attack Bots combine into one slightly taller Santa Bot.

"His beard grew longer!" Antonio shouts. "This is my true form! Super Santa Bot!" The newly formed Attack Bot announces. "Let's..." "...get him!" Gem and Gemma charge with Antonio and Mia running after. Gem and Gemma flip switches #1 and #3 on their Cloud Hatchets. "Energy Mode!" They yell.

They fire energy slashes at the Super Santa Bot. "Spin Sword! Double Slash!" Antonio and Mia maneuver the double slash again. There is an explosion. The Super Santa Bot can be seen running away. Gem and Gemma run after it. Antonio and Mia stop them. "Wait!" They yell. "But he's..." "...getting away!"

"It looks like he or she or it's retreating." Antonio observes. Gem and Gemma consider this. "Yeah, but..." "...what for?" "No idea." Mia answers. They demorph. "Let's report back to Dr. K." Gem says. The others nod and run back.

* * *

**A/N: So, why did the Super Santa Bot retreat? Find out previous chapter. Up next is the movie lot with Flynn, Dillon, Mike, Emily, and LightZord. What will happen there? You'll find out when it comes out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Madness Returns

**A/N: Also known as, "The Scot, The Brooding Bad Boy, and the Samurai." Also also known as, "Always a Fan of Japan." Let's see, Mike, Emily, Dillon, and Flynn have a movie adventure. And the Attack Bot here is a Generation 2 Camcorder Attack Bot. Fitting for an abandoned movie lot.**

**The second other title of the chapter is a line taken from a Power Rangers Q & A. Hector David Jr.(Mike) answered the question.  
**

* * *

Location: Abandoned Movie Lot

Time: 3:20 AM

Flynn parks his car. The four hop out. "Ziggy was right. The only light here is from me car." Flynn states. "Well then, let's shed some more light onto this situation." Mike grabs LZ. LZ shines its light so bright. Flynn turns his headlights off. "Maybe there's a light switch somewhere that can light up this whole place." Emily suggests.

They see something speeding into a building from LZ's light. "Hey!" Flynn shouts. "Come on!" They chase after it. Inside the building, Emily finds a light switch. The lights in the building turn on. "It's the wardrobe department!" Emily smiles. "I wanna try on some abandoned wardrobe."

She wears clothing ranging from secret agent to school girl, from sophisticated rich girl to Edo period Japan. All in yellow. She grabs another Edo period outfit in green. She hands it to Mike. "Try this on. I bet you'll look good." She smiles. Mike looks in a mirror. "Be right back." He goes into a dressing room. After a few minutes, he comes out wearing the outfit. "How do I look?" He asks. "Amazing." Emily smiles.

They smile at each other with gleaming eyes. Dillon and Flynn notice this. "I can see what you mean about the two of them." Dillon whispers. "Aye." Flynn answers. "Now, if that isn't love, I don't know what is." After a few seconds, Flynn randomly says, "Kind of reminds me of two certain people I know. The guy doesn't like to show that he likes/loves the girl, but it's so painfully obvious that he does. The girl, on the other hand, shows that she likes him. They flirt a ton, too."

"Do I know them too?" Dillon asks. "More than you think." Emily hands the two of them Edo period outfits. "What's this?" "Try them on." Emily tells them. "Ah, no."Dillon tries to walk away, but Flynn stops him. "Let's humor them for now." Flynn tells him. "Fine." They walk into the dressing rooms. Mike finds white sheets and black outfits. "Check it out kuroko uniforms!" He signals to Emily.

"What's that?" She asks. "Well, they're like stage or running crew in a play. They wear black or whatever color to blend in with the background. Just to make the illusion that they're invisible. We should really get some to help around the Shiba house." Mike answers. "You know so much about this stuff, yet you're one of the weakest on the team. How does that happen?"

"Well, I may not have taken my training seriously, but I did take the Japanese culture learning seriously."

"Hey, maybe if we do get some, they could set up the background when we morph!"

"That's a great idea!"

Flynn and Dillon come out wearing the outfits. They wear ridiculous headbands, clothes similar to a gi, and boots. "You know those are women's clothes right?" Mike asks. Flynn and Dillon yell, "Emily!" "I'm sorry! There were no more male clothes." She apologizes. "I'm getting my clothes." Dillon walks to the dressing room, but Grinders pop out with his and Mike's clothes. "Our clothes!" Mike shouts.

Flynn goes to the dressing room he was in, but an Attack Bot barges out with Flynn and Emily's clothes. He was, basically, a camcorder with legs and arms. "Ew! He was probably wathing me change!" Emily shouts."He was probably watching me change too!" Flynn adds. "Who knows if he was recording or not?" The Attack Bot and the Grinders run away.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"RPM! Get in gear!"

Nothing happens. "Aw man! Grinder stole my Rev Morpher off my wrist when I wasn't looking!" Dillon kicks a box. "What are we standing here for? Let's get our morphers and clothes back!" Flynn shouts. They run outside.

Once outside, they find that the place had been lit. "Guess, we'll just keep your light off for now." Mike tells LZ. It flashes. The flashes translate to, "Okay." They see something run into Stage 1. They run after it.

* * *

Location: Stage 1, Space Ship

Time: 3:55 AM

"We're in space?" Mike asks. "Aaaaand Action!" A voice yells. Their costumes have changed from Edo period Japan to space suits. Sparks fly. The rangers shield themselves from the explosions as they walk through the ship. They make it to a door. "Cue the Big Bad!" A person in a black space suit walks in through the door.

"See the other side of the door?" Flynn asks. "Yeah." Emily answers. "Our way out of Stage 1." "Exactly." "We don't have time to deal with you. We have a city to save." Mike says. He tries to push the Big Bad out of the way, but he just pushes Mike back. "Who are you?" Dillon asks. The spaceman removes his helmet to reveal that he is...Dillon?

Mike looks back and forth between the two Dillons. "Maybe i-it's a clone o-or another Attack Bot." Flynn stammers. "Hello brother." The other Dillon smirks. "He's British?" Mike asks. "Australian! I'm Australian!" The other Dillon yells. "CUT! Cut cut cut!" The director shouts. "Dan, you're a man from space. I don't think accents matter!"

"Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Dillon asks. "Oh, I thought you would've known once you came in." The director realizes. "I'm director Geoffrey Lukas. Right now, you've fallen into Camcorder Bot's trap. LightZord is missing." Mike realizes this. "To get it back, you must go through the 12 stages in the abandoned movie lot. Then, you must face Camcorder Bot. There will be different directors depending on the movie genre."

"So, what's going on right now?" Emily asks. "You guys are the Space Rangers. Defending all that is good in the universe while finding your age old mentor." Geoffrey answers. "I feel like that's been done before. Sibling as the big bad, mentor gone, Power Rangers in space." Mike thinks. "It probably has." Geoffrey agrees. "Now, Dillon, you're the main hero of this movie since the mentor is also the red ranger."

"So, what's going on right now?" Dillon asks. "You play Andy. The black ranger of the team. In this scene, you, Carl played by Mike, Cas played by Flynn, and Ash played by Emily meet your twin brother turned evil. His name is Astro played by famous Aussie actor, Dan Ewing." "Glad to work with you." Dan greets. He and Dillon shake hands. "Sorry Dan, but we have to get going. We're working on a tight schedule." Dillon says.

"I know the feeling. Go right ahead." Dan shows them the exit. "You can't just walk off in the middle of the scene!" Geoffrey shouts. "Um, you can cut it from Dan's line, and we'll be back to film sooner or later! Bye!" Mike responds as they rush out.

* * *

Location: Stage 2, Corinth High

Time: 4:05 AM

It's a school hallway. Emily and Mike walk in wearing normal clothes. Dillon and Flynn walk in wearing clothes that would look like a teen was wearing them. Varsity jackets, baggy shorts, and Air Jordans. Flynn was wearing a kilt in the place of shorts. "Rangers, I'm director A. Carr. For this movie, you're high school students. Tonight is the Sadie Hawkins dance." A. Carr explains. "Sadie Hawkins dance?" Dillon asks in a confused manner.

"It's when the girls ask the guys out for a change." Emily answers. "Exactly, my little flute player." A. Carr agrees. "Now, everyone keeps their names. Mike and Emily are childhood friends. Dillon and Flynn are the jock best friends. Mike likes Emily, and in the script, he shows it a lot. Emily just doesn't notice. Secretly, she likes Mike as well, but has fallen head over heels for Dillon."

"Let me guess." Flynn interrupts. "Emily goes to ask Dillon out in front of the whole entire hallway, he breaks her heart, Mike gets in a fight, and instead of the happy ending, we get some more drama before the happy ending?" "Exactly! How did you know?" A. Carr asks. "Me da' an' I used to watch a lot of teen movies when me mum was still around." Flynn answers.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A. Carr says. "Places everyone! Aaaand action!" Mike is opening his locker. Flynn and Dillon walk down the stairs. "Look man, all I'm saying is, she'll ask you out eventually." Flynn tries to reason. He's quite good at imitating an American accent."You think so?" Dillon asks. "Dude, I know so."

"What's with the kilt?"

"You know my Scottish background."

"So you're wearing this to the dance?"

"Aye."

"Then why are you wearing it now?"

"To break it in!"

Emily talks with Mike at his locker. "If you wanna ask him, then ask him. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Mike tells her. "All I asked for was if I was ready to ask him out, but I'm glad you're okay with it!" Emily smiles. "There he is."

"There she is." Flynn points at the blonde girl smiling at the two of them. Emily walks up to Dillon. "Hey, Dil." She flirts. "Hey." He says while gazing his eyes at the blonde. "I made you this." She hands him a sandwich. "Thanks." "So, the Sadie Hawkins dance is tonight, and I was wondering if you could go with me?" "Ugh, like, no way!" The blonde that Dillon was staring at yells. She walks to Dillon.

She's wearing a pink miniskirt, a pink shirt, and silver high heels. A. Carr named her Amy played by Brittany Pirtle. "Sorry kid sister, but he's going with me!" Amy puts her arm in Dillon's arm. "Kid sister? But I'm the older twin!" "And I'm the more smarter one, therefore, the wiser and more mature one! So, I call you kid sister."

"Wait, I'm going with you?" Dillon asks Amy. "Yes, Dilly, you are." Amy answers. Dillon cheers while Emily looks down sad. Mike cracks his knuckles. "Thanks for the sandwich, though, Em." Dillon thanks. "You know what, you don't deserve my food." She tries to take the sandwich back, but he swipes it away. This causes her to randomly lose balance and slip on some water. Mike gets angry. He stomps his way to Dillon and shouts, "Hey!" in Dillon's face.

"What?" Dillon asks. "Say sorry to her and give back the sandwich."

"Why?"

"Because you swiped it away and made her slip and fall."

"That's her fault for not being graceful."

Mike decks him in the face. Dillon punches him back. Mike punches back and "breaks" Dillon's jaw. "You broke my jaw!" "Come on man, let's get out of here." Flynn rushes Dillon and Amy out of the hallway. "Why did you have to do that?" Emily asks. "You could've gotten seriously injured!" She leaves. "Em, wait!" Mike rushes after her. Coincidentally, they all walked off into the next stage.

"Aaand scene!" A. Carr ends.

* * *

Location: Stage 3, Police Department

Time: 4:19 AM

"We're cops?" Mike asks. "Actually, no, you're cops about to get your detective licenses. I'm director Whu R. Yu." Yu greets. "I love me a good detective movie." Flynn smiles. "Flynn, you play Garland Michaels. Mike you play Hector Ramos. Dillon plays Riki Garfunkel. Emily plays Kate Oates."

"Well, what happens right now?"

"You're about to get your detective licenses and start the case of the ghost in the police department. The ghost is right here next to me, played by Ari Boyland."

"How's it going?" Ari asks. "Great." Flynn answers. "Actually, we'd love to be a part of this movie, but we've got an Attack Bot to destroy." The rangers walk out.

* * *

Location: Stage 4, Ghost Town

Time: 4:21 AM

"Alright, a Western!" Mike exclaims. "Serg Lion, director of this spaghetti Western. Mike, in this scene, you're gonna have the old Western shootout with the bad Sheriff Lopez played by Hector David Jr. You play a man without a name. You've been nicknamed the Samurai." Serg explains. "What about us?" Emily asks. "You're witnesses to the shootout. Dillon has the nickname of the Brooding Bad boy while Flynn is nicknamed the Scot. You're the Blonde. Action!"

The Samurai and Lopez are back to back. "Alright Sheriff, 3 paces. Then the duel begins." Samurai says. "No cheating, Sam." Lopez taunts. Samurai counts their paces. After 3, he shouts, "Now!" They both shoot. Lopez falls. Everyone cheers.

"You brought peace back to our town!" Blonde yells. "What are you gonna do now?" Brooding Bad Boy asks. "We're gonna go defeat that Attack Bot." Samurai answers. They walk off stage.

* * *

Location: Movie Lot

Time: 4:28 AM

They walk out wearing their Western outfits. They see Stages 5 and 6 on the other side of Stage 4. Mike and Emily walk. "Wait," Dillon says. "If we're already out, why don't we just skip to Stage 12?" "Good idea." Mike agrees. They run to Stage 12.

Once they arrive at Stage 12, they have the following conversation. "Are you guys ready for this?" Flynn asks. The other 3 nod. "We have to get our clothes back." Emily says. "And LightZord." Mike adds. "Let's go." Dillon orders. they walk in.

* * *

Location: Stage 12, Feudal Japan

Time: 4:35 AM

They are back in their Edo period clothes. "Great. The women's clothes." Dillon contemplates. "Hey, where's the director?" Mike asks. "I don't think there is one." Emily suggests. "Let's split up to find the Attack Bot and LightZord." Flynn plans. "Me and Dillon will go that way. Mike and Em, you go the other way."

They go their separate ways. Dillon and Flynn hear mechanical whirring. "Grinders." Flynn realizes. "I hate Grinders." Dillon rushes in with Flynn walking in after. They end up in a women's bath. "Ladies. Have you seen robots messing around lately?" Flynn asks. The women scream. The men of the village come to the women's aid. Dillon and Flynn are scared, look at each other, and run for it.

After a few minutes, the men are searching for the two RPM Series Operators. Flynn and Dillon are walking on the rooftops of the village. "This is bad." Flynn states the obvious. "Just what did we do wrong?" Dillon asks. "You ran into the women's bath, and I ran in after you." Flynn answers. "You know there were Grinders in there so we had to run in!" Dillon yells. They find that the yelling caused the both of them to walk off the roof. They fall.

"I heard a noise coming from there!" A man shouts. Flynn and Dillon hide behind some barrels and crates. "We're goners." Flynn gets scared. "Nice knowing ya." Dillon tells Flynn. Two hands grab them both of them. They struggle, and Dillon yells, "I didn't do it!" "Guys, it's only us." Mike reassures them. "Look what we found." Emily takes out their morphers and clothes. "Alright, my Cell Shift Morpher!" Flynn smiles.

"We found it inside a women's bath." Emily explains. "Well, I did at least. Mike couldn't go in due to obvious reasons." "Did you see any Grinders or the Camcorder Bot?" Dillon asks. He is hit in the back of the head with a coin. "Ow!" They turn to see the men of the village. One of them has a knife.

"You're wanted. Come quietly." He orders. The rangers look at each other and nod. They scream and try to run, but more men come from the other direction. One of them is carrying LZ. "LightZord!" Emily realizes. "Hey, that's ours!" Mike shouts. The man holding it hits the back of it, and Battle Disks are shot at Mike. "Wait, if LightZord is here. Then, that means." Flynn realizes something.

The men turn into Grinders. The man holding LZ turns into Camcorder Bot. "We have our morphers now! Let's morph!" Mike leads.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

They fight off the Grinders easily using the Nitro Swords, Spin Swords, and the barrels and crates. The only one left is Camcorder Bot. Dillon and Flynn use the cuffs on their suits to fight him off. "Forest Spear!" Mike shouts. "Earth Slicer!" Emily yells. They use those weapons to attack Camcorder Bot and get LZ back.

Dillon and Flynn kick the Attack Bot outside.

* * *

Location: Movie Lot

Time: 4:45 AM

"Turbo Cannon!"

"Rocket Blaster!"

"LightZord! Battle Disk Scattershot!"

They fire at Camcorder Bot. It explodes, but is still left intact. It runs away. "Where do you think it's going?" Flynn asks. "Don't know." Dillon answers. "Let's go back to the Doc." Mike suggests. They demorph and hop into Flynn's Hummer. He drives back to the Garage.

* * *

**A/N: The longest one yet. I took elements from Shinkenger Returns and Samurai World in _Shinkenger VS Go-Onger_ to make this happen. The chapter's name comes from "Shinkenger Returns" and _Time Force's_ "Movie Madness."**

**Next up is the Junkyard with Summer, Ziggy, and Kevin.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Junkyard Blues and Greens

**A/N: After taking a break from writing this story, I'm back with another chapter!  
**

**Also known as, "The Clown, the Girl, and the Boring Samurai." In this chapter, we check to see what Ziggy, Summer, and Kevin are looking for in the junkyard.**

**You'll see a side of Ziggy that you've never seen before. Kevin will break something. Summer tries to knock some sense into Kevin for a bit.  
**

**And get ready to gasp in this chapter.  
**

**And yes, I consider the cop show part in last chapter a cop out.  
**

* * *

Location: Junkyard

Time: 3:25 AM

Summer parks in front of the gates. She, Ziggy, and Kevin are scanned. They are allowed in. They walk in and Kevin asks, "What was that all about?" "To see if we're Venjix Attack Bots." Ziggy answers. "Ever since Tenaya's first attack, they've been doing it." "But they know you're rangers." "Anyone could be kidnapped and turned into an Attack Bot."

After many minutes of searching through the junkyard, they sit down for a rest. Kevin's stomach rumbles. "I should've had something to eat before we left." Kevin complains. "A samurai never leaves with an empty stomach." "Yep, I hear you buddy." Ziggy pats Kevin's back. "No one should leave home to go fight without eating first. It's a sacred rule." "Since when?" "Since 2 years ago."

"Who decided that?"

"I talked Fresno Bob into making it a sacred rule, and I've followed it ever since."

"Who's Fresno Bob?"

"Oh, well, I used to be in the mafia, but left after doing something good but bad. Were you always raised the samurai way?"

"Not exactly. I was trained with discipline to be an Olympic swimmer, but that changed the day the Nighlok rose again."

"Do you miss it?" Summer asks. "Do you miss the dream to be an Olympic swimmer?" "Not really. Fighting the evil forces of Earth is what I'm really focusing on." Kevin answers. Both Ziggy and Summer knew he was lying but decide not to say anything. "I mean, they miss me, and they wonder why I just suddenly left. I wish it could be easier to tell them. I have to not tell them just so they won't be attacked. I miss the team too; I just don't miss the dream."

"Hey! Stop!" A guard yells. The rangers hear mechanical whirring. "Let's go." Summer orders. The 3 run to help the guard. The Grinders and the Attack Bot start fighting the unmorphed rangers. "It's a giant nose?" Ziggy asks. "What? Nose Bot?" He shrugs it off and continues fighting. While Kevin uses his Spin Sword, Summer and Ziggy use some of the junk to fight off the Grinders while the Attack Bot is in hiding.

Kevin gets his Spin Sword kicked out of his hands. He sees Summer and Ziggy using their fists to fight, so he decides to do the same. They manage to defeat the Grinders. "Where's the Attack Bot?" Summer asks. They are then kicked to the ground by something behind them. They turn to see the Attack Bot. He takes a good whiff of them and attacks. They dodge a kick and proceed to morph.

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

Before they could morph, however, the Attack Bot took a huge whiff that sucked their morphers into his nostrils. "Ew." Ziggy coughs. "We can't take him without morphing. We should run." "We can at least try." Summer responds. She attacks the Attack Bot while Kevin grabs his Spin Sword. Together, he and she fight while Ziggy scrambles to find a weapon.

He jerks up from the ground with a baseball bat. "Aha!" Its wood breaks in half. "Maybe not." A knife? Too blunt, and he might cut himself. He searched through the scraps while Summer and Kevin are being beat. He sees this and digs quicker and deeper. He stops to look at something. A huge grin spreads across his face.

Summer and Kevin are knocked to the ground. When it seems like they are about to lose something more than the battle, Ziggy jumps in with a BB Gun. "Hey, big nose!" He shouts. "Say hello to my little friend!" He pulls the trigger and war cries. Summer and Kevin watch this. The Attack Bot is unscathed, for some reason. It folds its "arms."

Turns out, there was no ammo in the gun. Ziggy pulls the trigger to see if this isn't true. "Oh come on!" He shouts as he throws the gun to the ground. The Attack Bot kicks Ziggy to the ground. "Can we run, _NOW?!_" Ziggy asks. The other two nod and try to find a safe haven. They can't run out of the junkyard, no. The Attack Bot will just destroy the city. It's the RPM rangers duty to protect the city. They instead run into a shack.

"Is everyone okay?" Summer asks while gasping for breath. "A little out of breath, but I'm fine." Ziggy answers. Kevin, on the other hand, is fine. He gained his breath faster than the others. "I'm used to running a lot. I take a morning jog everyday. Part of my samurai routine." Kevin explains. "Cool." Ziggy flashes a smile.

"I suppose it is." Kevin agrees. "But what isn't cool was you. Where were you during that fight? We were getting our butts kicked!"

"I was looking for a weapon to fight him off with!"

"What, with a broken gun? You couldn't have just used your bare hands?"

"Well, you can't! You never let go of your sword. Always swinging it around! And plus, I can't fight that well!"

"Well if you can't fight well, how do you expect to be a samurai, let alone a ranger?!"

"Blah blah blah! That's all you ever talk about! Samurai this. Samurai that. Can't you ever have a conversation not about samurais? Because I get it. You're a samurai. Just don't go around talking about samurais 24/7. You're worse than crazy toku fanboys. You're actually becoming boring!"

"I'm not boring. I'm extremely disciplined and orderly! It's a great quality for a samurai!"

"See! There you go again! Samurai. If you're like this back in your dimension, your friends must be lying to make you feel better!" Summer, on the other hand looked worried as she had never seen Ziggy like this before.

"I'll have you know that they aren't lying!"

"Well they sure are denying!"

"Well, let me start to criticize your view to fighting!"

"Go right ahead!"

"You don't take fights seriously. You have a whole city being under attack by a smart computer virus every day. You should fight with all your might, yet you still always come up as the clumsy clown!"

"That's how everyone is! Everyone in Corinth knows this, yet we still live our lives as if nothing happens. Why do you think Gem and Gemma are this way? They were _prisoners_ in a Venjix _factory_ for crying out loud! Yet they're known as the happy-go-lucky boom twins! Why? Because they hate Venjix more than anyone! Sure, their ways nearly cost lives, but we always remind them that. They've contained themselves a little bit more!"

"Well, if you were a _samurai_, the strain would burden you to the point of excessive seriousness!"

"See! Again with the samurai! Seriously! When was the last time you really had a conversation that did not involve samurais in any way?"

"A long time ago! My dad then started to really discipline me after that. I get you now. You never were disciplined. You got it easy. Having a tough father is hard."

"Well it's better than no father!" Summer and Kevin's eyes widen. "And it's better than no parents at all!" Ziggy starts to tear up. "And I'm pretty sure those two can beat being a boring jerk!" He sniffs. "I'm going. I'm outta here." He violently, and clumsily, makes his way out of the shack and slams the door.

Ziggy walks away from the shack, throwing garbage around. "Why did I say that?" He asks himself. In the distance, something can be seen spying on him.

Summer turns to Kevin. "You did it. You are the first person to ever break Ziggy. Though I do wanna know more about him, I think it's better for him to be the clown. He's got a point, though. You should talk about other topics." Kevin looks down.

* * *

_8 years ago..._

_"Hey Kev, did you catch the game last night?" Noah asks. "Which one?" Kevin asks. "Football."  
_

_"Nah man. I'm all about swimming!" Kevin's father listens to this in the distance. "Though, football always looked cool." Kevin's father calls,"Kevin! Can I have a word with you?" "Uh, sure." Kevin walks to his dad. "I think it's time we signed you up for a sport that really fits you." "But dad. Being a samu-" "Kevin. I already signed you up for swimming."  
_

_"Swimming? Can I join too?" Noah asks. "Ask your parents about that one, Noah." Kevin's father answers. "Will do!" Noah gathers his things. "If they say yes, see you at the first meet, Kev!" He leaves. "I'm gonna go outside to think, dad." Kevin says. "We start training tomorrow at the local pool." His father states. "This will help you improve on your samurai skills." Kevin nods his head and walks outside.  
_

_He sits down on his front lawn. He hears some commotion at the gas station next door. "Antonio! Where did you get that?" A voice asks. "It's a present from Jayden! He says that this will help me become a samurai!" A younger voice answers. Kevin assumed that this was Antonio. "Put it away chico, before your mother finds out."  
_

_"But dad! I wanna study it now!"  
_

_"That can wait!"  
_

_Kevin comes back to his own thoughts. "At least my dad is helping me with my dreams." He thinks. "I'm gonna be an Olympic swimmer when I grow up. And no monster is gonna get in my way!" He smiles and heads inside.  
_

* * *

Kevin's flashback is interrupted by Ziggy getting thrown in from the window. "Ziggy! Are you alright?" Summer asks. "He he he sniffed me out! He can find us using our scents!" Ziggy yells. "Sniffer Bot!" The bot barges in. "Speak of the devil." Kevin says. "I have an idea!" Summer announces. "Come on!" She grabs the boys and runs out with them.

"We gotta find rags of clothes and some dirt." She explains. "What? Why?" Ziggy asks. "To hide our scent."

A few minutes later, Kevin, Summer, and Ziggy walk out of some trash wearing rags and covered in soot. "Okay, you guys know the plan?" Summer asks. "Yep." Ziggy answers while Kevin nods his head. They hide behind a mountain of trash to spy on Sniffer Bot. "Looks like he's having some trouble finding us." Summer observes. "Let's give him some more trouble." Ziggy smirks.

Summer grabs a shovel. She runs to the bot and bonks its "head" using the shovel. She holds it down. "Guys! Now!" She yells. Kevin and Ziggy run and stick their hands up the nostrils. "This is so gross!" Kevin yells. They take their hands out. They have the morphers. They clean the morphers and morph.

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

They successfully morph. "Let's finish this quickly. I wanna go to sleep." Ziggy says. "We all do." Summer agrees.

"Turbo Axe!"

"Zip Charger!"

"Hydro Bow!"

Ziggy swings the Turbo Axe; then, Summer fires the Zip Charger while Kevin launches an arrow. Like the other bots, it runs away after seemingly being defeated. "Where's it going?" Kevin asks. "No idea." Ziggy answers."For now, let's go to Dr. K to see what's up." Summer leads. They nod and head for Dillon's car.

* * *

**A/N: Of course I give Dillon the funny part and Ziggy the dramatic part. I'm messed up like that. But, the drama doesn't end here, no. It ends in the next chapter. And I feel that Summer is being used as a background character here. I'll change that in the next few chapters. So, up next, the rangers report to Dr. K on the bots retreating. What will happen? We will find out then.**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Are You Dressed Like That

**A/N: Also known as "Report." This official title fit more. So, let's see, the rangers report to Dr. K...in the clothes they were wearing after their Attack Bot fights. And then Ziggy talks more about his past. This one's probably gonna be a short chapter to take a break from the Christmas song, the lengthy movie parodies, and Ziggy from previous chapters.  
**

* * *

Location: Dr. K's Lab

Time: 4:00 AM

Dr. K was sitting in her chair. She was looking up some stuff on her computer while eating candy. Antonio, Mia, Gem, and Gemma run into the lab. "Dr. K! There was something weird about our bot!" Gem pants while Gemma nods. "Why are you dressed like that?" Dr. K asks referring to the Santa suits. "Dressed like what?" Antonio asks.

Just then, Mike, Emily, Dillon, Flynn, and LightZord run in. "Doc! We ended up in a weird place!" Mike yells. "Why are you dressed like that?" Mia asks. "Why are _you_ dressed like that?" Dillon asks. "Still! Dressed like what?" Antonio asks.

Kevin, Summer, and Ziggy run in. They are too confused as to why everyone is dressed in strange costumes. "Um," Flynn whispers to Dillon, "I don't think I wanna know why they're dressed like that." Dr. K shakes her head and asks, "What's going on?" "Our Attack Bot looked like he was retreating." Emily answers. "But to where?" "You..." "...too?" "It most likely went back to Venjix Palace." Summer answers. "But for what reason?"

"Well, they probably went to get upgrades." Dr. K theorizes. "I've been viewing your battles and by the looks of it, the Attack Bots seemed like they weren't trying to fight at all." "Should we be on the look out for any more of them?" Flynn asks. "I think it's best that we gather some energy by sleeping first." Summer answers. "We wasted a lot of it in the past hour or so. Plus, we only got a few hours of sleep." They all agree.

"I don't think Dr. K will be sleeping any time soon." Dillon points at the candy. "I'll be up keeping an eye out for any Attack Bots." She says. They all head out into the Garage.

* * *

Location: Venjix Palace

Time: 4:00 AM

General Crunch's body was almost fixed. The body just had to find the head. "I'm right over here!" Crunch yells. The body goes the opposite direction. "No, here!" Tenaya shakes her head."Are preparations done?" She asks. "Yes. We'll have them out by morning." Venjix answers. "In the mean time, do you have the flash drive ready?" "I do, sire." Kilobyte answers. He walks to the tube, kicking General Crunch's head out of the way. "Ow!" Crunch yells.

Venjix is downloaded into the flash drive. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Crunch asks after his body found the head. "This will definitely work. It happened with this dimension, after all." Kilobyte answers. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Location: The Garage

Time: 4:30 AM

Kevin couldn't sleep after what happened at the junkyard. So, he started drawing. His samurai training enabled him to see in the dark. That and a lot of veggies. Summer comes down from the steps and turns the lights on. She sees Kevin drawing. "Whatcha drawin?" She asks as she gets some milk out of the fridge. "It's nothing. It's just random drawings." He answers. "Can I see?" He walks over to her and gives his notebook.

"I lied." A voice suddenly says before she could do anything with the notebook. It's Ziggy. "I lied about Gem and Gemma. I really have no idea why they act all happy and stuff. They could be genetically enhanced super soldiers made to stay happy and fight well for all i care." "What about everything else?" Summer asks. "Oh, that was all true. You know about the denial, but everything was true."

He sits down and makes waffles. "I grew up in the orphanage."

"The one that you gave the medical supplies to?"

"Yeah. My parents passed when I was 3, so I was taken to the orphanage. No one wanted me because I was so goofy. By the time I was 15, the orphanage started to lose its fundings. I tried many odd jobs, but ended up getting paid $10 a day, 20 if I was lucky. I was desperate to save the only home I ever knew, so I joined Fresno Bob's mob. For the next 6 years, I was taken under his wing,and visited the orphanage occasionally. Then, I found the medical supplies in the truck and delivered them to the orphanage. Benny helped me escape the city so the orphanage wouldn't be targeted. I only came back because I was helping Dillon get in."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kevin, on the other hand, was still thinking. "I'm sorry for causing you to be like this." He finally says. "It's alright. I feel better talking about it, actually. What's with the notebook?" "It's Kevin's." Summer answers. The two RPM rangers flip through the pages. "You designed these?" Summer asks. "Yeah. I had dreams, so I started drawing designs for new megazord configurations." Kevin answers. "You know, I wonder if we can combine our zords with your zords." Ziggy wonders.

"It's worth a try." Kevin says. "Here, let me show you the page with all our zords on it."

* * *

Location: Dr. K's Lab

Time: 5:00 AM

Ziggy, Summer, and Kevin walk in. "What is it?" Dr. K asks. "Do you think it's possible for ours zords to combine with their zords?" Summer asks. "Quite possibly, but I don't even know what their zords look like." Summer hands her the notebook. "These are fantastic drawings!" Dr, K gasps. "Who drew these?" Kevin raises his hand. "Well, I'll try my best to see if we can. You guys should go to sleep. You need rest." They nod and head back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact. Eddie Guzelian actually told Mike Ginn(Gem) that Gem and Gemma were genetically enhanced super soldiers made to fight great and stay happy. And with that,my take on Ziggy's joining the mob is concluded. So, what is Venjix planning? What about the Attack Bots? Will the Samurai rangers ever get back home? Find out in the next chapters!**


End file.
